Yriscal Gaudin
Yriscal Gaudin '''is is role-played by Orion's Dagger. The Cursed Piper and Kidnapper of the children of Hamelin. Lord of Rats and Caresser of the Mind. Weaver of Curses. History Before he was a minstrel, he was simply a man with a family. Further information of before Hamelin is still unknown. Centuries ago, Yriscal stole the rats and kidnapped the children of Hamelin. Using the children, he founded a village in the Mandragora Woods. He became the villagers god and reaper. He was everything to them. Then he destroyed them all and replaced the entire village. This carried on for centuries until he got bored and destroyed it all for good, leaving thirteen children with the ''Curse of Predators ''for his entertainment. Was once thought to be friends with Melina Aporia's mother, however in the end he ended her life and tortured Melina endlessly. ''"Now, now...let's not get hasty. You'll find out what you need given time and hard work, but nothing more. Wouldn't want children getting any dangerous thoughts, hm?"'' Appearance A tall, thin man with a cold smile and cold eyes. Having vitiligo, his skin has ever-shifting blotches of white on his dark tan skin, and patches of white appear in his blonde hair. His clothing, although impressive and dignifying at first, at a closer look are a mess of patchwork of hundreds of pieces of fabric, silk, fur, and leather. This consists of a large hooded cowl, a tunic, and trousers. His boots are black hard leather and he wears three metal rings, two on his right hand, and one on his left. ''"A handsome fellow, wouldn't you agree?"'' Personality Wicked, he thinks nothing but himself. He acts as though every day is the last day in the world, and he chooses to do what he wants simply for horrid fun. He knows things, but it isn't in his nature to tell secrets. Unless telling them is far more advantageous for him of course. Abilities Using a large golden flute, Yriscal can control others' minds, his main forces being rats, however its speculated that due to the nature of his kidnapping of the children of Hamelin, he is able to control any living beings mind. He is a weaver of curses, and invented many curses that are still used today. He is known to have created the Lost Gods, ''the ''Avian Scourge on Atlantis, the Curse of Predators, and the Curse of Fate on Janus Chance. Lost Gods * '''Dis Pater - Ancient Roman god of the Underworld. He once possessed Timothy Rune in an attempt to obtain the youth's brimming power and potential, but was thwarted in his efforts. Wields a two pronged bone bident and is often surrounded by a sickly pale glow. Controls the dead with the precious metals of the earth. * Lord Erebus (Sealed) - Ancient Greek primordial of Darkness. His reign of terror was stopped short in England, where he was sealed beneath a river by Cheshire and Alice. His proxy body is pure shadow, and his eyes appear to be a dark abyss. The darkness of his body is able to absorb most substances. He's manipulates shadows into controllable inky hands and arms. * Astarte - Ancient Phoenician Love and War Goddess. Lithe and sultry, she is able to wield multiple weapons at once, choosing from a whip, a curved sword, a spear, a mace and a hatchet. * Od (Deceased/Freed) - Ancient Norse god who was the Lost husband of Freya. Having supposed to have gone on a journey, it is assumed Yriscal changed him into the monster he is now. An enormous scaled beast, he radiates summer heat. He was slain by Alexstrastia during the rescue of Seer from the Reverse Mountain, freed from Yriscal's curse and escorted by valkyries back to his wife Freya in her field Fólkvangr. * Mishipeshu - The Underwater Panther. A monster that reigns command over an army of water lynxes. * Renenutet - Cobra Goddess of Granaries and Various Protections. A powerful goddess with a wicked gaze and a breath of fire. Dwelling in fields of grain, when she was worshiped she ensured Egypt would never go hungry. Raspy and strict, Renenut still remains kind despite her employer. Although unverifiable, it is safe to assume that the man has many other dangerous abilities. "Tsk tsk....you children ask too much. If I told you everything I could do, you'd win? That's what you want to believe isn't it Hehe...hehehe. Of course, I still won't tell." Relationships [[Melina Aporia|'Melina Aporia']] - He knew her mother. This did not end well for anyone other than Yriscal himself. He's honestly surprised she's still alive. [[Ramano|'Ramano']] - Yriscal has made a formal contract and alliance with Ramano and the Chaos Cycle. He's rather glad for the association and connections this has given him, although it seems Yriscal has his own ulterior motives for this alignment of interests. Of course, Yriscal understands that everyone connected to the Chaos cycle has their own ulterior motives, its just that he doesn't really care for anyone's interests but his own. [[Rus Pink|'Rus Pink']] - It seems she considers him a rival of sorts. He doesn't really care, as long as she doesn't get in his way too much. She once competed with him when he was gathering children in a large town, but with a bit of extra effort, he surpassed her control, winning the bout. Trivia * Yriscal Gaudin is based on the fabled Pied Piper of Hamelin. Category:Orion's Dagger Category:Males Category:Evil Category:Gaudin Family Category:Fathers